


Eternal

by Rigoria



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Bilgewater - Freeform, Burning tides, M/M, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-09-22 21:59:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9627266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rigoria/pseuds/Rigoria
Summary: After a certain heist went south, Tobias Foxtrot becomes part of some experiments carried out by doctor Rath. When they succeed, the volunteers will have the capability of controlled magic. If they fail... well, there may be some differend kinds of side effects. Even death...





	1. Sanguine

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language and this is the first story i have ever written in english (and the first english text for ages).  
> So I'm sorry and you have been warned^^  
> Don't expect some op-stuff, but this ship deserves way more fanfictions...

Obviously it didn’t work. He felt nothing. Not at least a little bit different than before. Nothing has chanced. He went through all this…. For nothing. It was in vain. Everything. It slowly sank into him.

 

There was a fire of blind rage burning deep inside of him. That was new for him. Usually he was calculating, weighting the pros and cons, but now he could easily give in to this new, raw aggression.

 

They promised him that his wishes would come true when he would join their devilish tests and experiments. They gave him hope and they betrayed him afterwards. Now he wanted his revenge. They would have to pay for his destroyed hopes. Every single one of them.

 

 

From thin air a single card appeared in his right hand and he let it slide and dance between his fingers as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Something like breathing… something every little kid could do. The familiarity and a certain feeling for cards became his second nature many years ago. It was one of those things he kept alive from his damned childhood.

 

The room was silent. Nobody said a word for the last seconds when the results were declared. Only one sound was made by a single card dancing between his fingers. His eyes started to glow red like burning fire.

 

His face formed a devilish grin. Yep, they're definitely going to pay for this.

 

He couldn't execute his plan yet because he wasn't in the lab anymore. Instead, he was standing on an grass-grown hill. The sun was starting to raise above the horizon while the light was burning awkwardly in his eyes. He turned away his gaze to the other side where the night was still lingering in darkness.

 

It took several seconds until he realised the meaning. It did work! The reddish glow in his eyes vanished as fast as it had appeared before. This time, his face formed a smug grin. He did it! After all these years he finally made it. Suddenly, he felt freed in some odd ways. What would stop him now?

 

This was new. New like a completely new life. Nothing would be like it used to be. One thing he still has to deal with.

 

He couldn't call himself Tobias Foxtrot anymore. Not after all what happened. Not in this new life.

 

He had to give his name back to the river.


	2. Out of the Frying-Pan into the Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Burning tides^^

Twisted Fate noticed the other man's presence before he revaled it with the distinctive sound of his weapon.

CHH-CHUNK

His face showed nothing. Not when the man in the shadow addressed him directly, not even when he looked in the barrels of a loaded gun.

"T.F. it's been a long time."

Indeed. It felt like it took place in another life. In a certain way it was another life for him, actually...

"Malcolm, for how long have you been waiting?", Fate asked. His appearance seemed to be pure calmness. Of course he knew why his old partner was here. For answers. And for revenge. The question was why Graves knew, that Fate was here tonight.

"Why did you sell me out?", Graves ignored his question. Twisted Fate played for time.

"I guess this isn't really the right time and the right place...", Twisted Fate started but he got interrupted by a loud 'PENG'.

It was close, Malcolm spotted a single card dancing between Fates Fingers. He almost shot the card but the hand of the cardmaster, too.

"Idiot!" Obviously, he snapped out of countenance. For the split of a second the iniquitous red glow flashed in his eyes. He fast got himself under controll.

Now it was Graves turn to not look slightly impressed.

Hooks entered the storehouse. TF started swearing. There were little escape opportunities to get out of here safe.He couldn't rely on help of his old partner. Before someone could react a red card appeared in his hand. He threw it in the direction of the wall of the storehouse. With a bright explosion one part of the wooden wall bursted into little pieces while the remaining parts burned.

Luckily, Twisted Fate leaped himself aside in time before the rain of bullets and other projectiles collided at the spot he used to stand a second ago.

But now there was nothing left in his way. Before someone could stop him he had already climbed through the wall - not without turning around for a second. He tipped his hat with a smug grin on his lips.

Now he had to run for his life. Fast. Half of Bilgewater would be on the hunt soon. After he just broke into one of Gangplanks warehouses and demolished it and set it on fire.

Fate could hear Destiny firing twice but not in his direction. Maybe some hooks crossed Graves way or something else. Lucky him. It would be harder for Graves to catch up with him when he was occupied by some bloodthirsty pirates at the same time.

He threw a red card above his shoulder blindly. Which would slow down Graves further. But his plan failed.

The outlaw shot his card straight in midair where it exploded. Both of them were knocked to the ground by the blast. The thief stood up within seconds and continued his run like his old partner.

Twisted Fate did not know this region of Bilgewater but it should be possible for him to find the sloughter bridge. Literally, the only way out of this quarter. And Fate was right. He entered the bridge just a few minutes later and made it half way across when an enormously large group of Hooks stormed the bridge. He freezed.

An enraged Malcolm Graves stood at the end of the sloughter bridge and walked towards him slowly. No one could stop Graves when he was out for blood. That was something Twisted Fate remembered well from former times when they used to be partner.

A second mob of Hooks appeared behind Graves. He got caught in a trap.


	3. Dead End

This wasn't the best situation the thief has ever been in. There was only one option, which he would never have considered under normal circumstances. Malcolm would never allow him enough time to teleport out of here.

He peeked over the rim of the bridge. Actually, he could survive a jump from a height like this. Maybe... At least a collision with water. Then he catched sight of a risky and slightly crazy alternative. But did he have a choice? He climbed onto the balustrade.

"T.F.", said Malcolm. "Step back immediately!" Was that a hint of dispair in his voice? Maybe he couldn't stand it when Twisted Fate died before he got his precious answers. But that wouldn't stop Twisted Fate.

"Tobias!", shouted Graves the moment Twisted Fate was ready to jump. The gambler hesitated. He haven't heard this name for a really long time. But the, he jumped anyways.

Almost he cried out in delight, when he caught the chains preventing his free fall. They burned marks into his hands, but that was irrelevant at this moment.

With perfect timing he jumped into some kind of lorry a few meters above the ground. They were fish-guts and filled with obnoxious trash. Oh lord! After this little adventure he could buy himself a complete new collection of clothes. When he wanted to get rid of the fish-smell one day. There was no other way. It was a shame. Especially because he was wearing his pricey, handmade boots...

The lorry was still a few meters above the ground when it got near to the pier.

In that moment something cut down the steel rope and the trashcan crashed down on the pier. The fishy garbage, including the thief, landed on wooden planks. A little boat on the other side of the pier was Twisted Fates last hope. But in the same moment the ship burst into pieces. It sunk down and so did Fates hope.

Twisted Fate fell down exhausted on his knees. How was he supposed to get out of here? The first Hooks came from the beach and, as far as Twisted Fate could see, Malcolm made it down there, too. Of course he did.

"You just had to cover me!", Graves told him angrily.

"If you would have listened a single time-", Twisted Fate started. A card appeared in his hand before he himself realised it.

"I'm done with listening to you, traitorous snake!" The card flew and interrupted a Hook that was about to attack Graves from behind. A matter of habit.

The Hooks were everywhere now. There were too many of them to really fight them. Both men overpowered fast. They brought them to Gangplank's ship with the fitting name 'Dead Pool'. Most likely, they would meet a cruel and painful fate, as it happens to all that undermine Gangplanks authority.


	4. Greetings

"The Dead Pool" was a completely black ship, black planks, black sails and black soul of its damned captain...

 

A few crew members had forced two former partners down on their knees. Their hands were tied behind their back and ,of course, the pirates took their weapons away. Respectively... They took Twisted Fates cards and his hat. A bastard in the crowd was wearing the hat now.

 

Gangplank was standing straight in front of them. He was smiling scornful, while he peeled an orange with a sharp knife. The sweet smell mixed with the smell of blood. Pretty delicious...

 

"You know, lads", Gangplank addressed his two captives directly in a lazy tone. "We could have worked together quite successful but we are beyond that point by now." His smile formed into a diabolic grin. "Bring me the Death's Daughter and hurry up..."

 

The deep chime of the ship bells could still be heard in town. People run to the piers so they could see what was going on. Gangplank wanted an audience for his show and Bilgewater wanted a show.

 

Twisted Fate had tried to talk to Graves before. But it was worthless. Graves was out for blood and you couldn't get him with rationality at that point. He was looking forward to see him dead. This might be the end... There was no way out left, no ace up his sleeve.

 

 An old canon was brought up on deck. The former partners were forced back to their feeds, so the Hooks could chain them back to back. They were directly at the rim of ship by now. Far beneath them they spotted dark waves clashing against the ship's bow.

 

The other end of chain was fixed at a canon. Eventually, Graves came to his senses. Noteless by every pirate the outlaw gave a single card to Twisted Fate. The thief hesitated. He knew what he had to do. He glanced towards the coast. Suddenly, it seemed to be so close ...

 

"Greetings to the bearded lady!", Gangplank bawled and kicked the canon of of the deck. It fell down in the pitch-black, stormy sea and sank further in the unknown deeps of Bilgewater's seas.

 

Twisted Fate activated his Destiny Gate. The familiar feeling came fast and the pressure grew. Seconds later he found himself directly behind Gangplank. He could give in easily to his bloodlust. He felt the strong urge for revenge, but this wasn't the time for such feelings. The red glow in his eyes vanished as fast at it had appeared at first.

 

Ere someone could possibly react or get the situation right the thief took the dagger, for which he came to Bilgewater in the first place, from the pirate King.

 

Now it was his turn to smile tauntingly. But this moment of vengeance got spoiled by a Hook quickly. A bullet entered his chest at heart-high.

 

His clothes were in tatters. But there were no unaesthetic marks due to the lack of blood. At least that...

 

This was one of those moments for swearing revenge. Sweet revenge. At an other place, because he had no time left now. As a surprise for the crew and the audience in Bilgewater's habor Twisted Fate jumped off "The Dead Pool" by himself and held on to the end of the chain.

 

Then he was pulled into the dark water.


	5. Eternity

Twisted Fate dragged himself down the chain. Somewhere in the darkness the canon met the ground. At least it didn't sank any further.

 

He saw that Graves was near him. A shocked look appeared on the outlaws face when he recognized TF. Maybe there was something like fear and a bit anger, too. Twisted Fate couldn't tell for sure.

 

The thief started quickly to break the chain with a dagger he just took from Gangplank. He failed it at first, but then he did it. The dagger slipped from his hands and sunk down into the ocean.

 

Twisted Fate floated helplessly in the water. There was no air left in his lungs, which could have lifted him towards the surface. Furthermore his wet clothes were dragging him down slowly.

 

Again it was Graves saving him as he carried him upwards. Suddenly the surface was glowing in a bright and warm orange. TF had no idea what could have happened, but only seconds later they broke through the surface. Twisted Fate could hear Graves gasping for air and coughing water at the same time.

 

In their absence Gangplanks ship got blown up. At least he couldn't see "the Dead Pool" somewhere around and everywhere in his field of vision burning wreckage was floating around.

 

They sought shelter on a wooden wreck-part. None had said a single word until now.

 

 "Why the hell did you come back?" Somehow Graves sounded really sour, at least when you consider the fact that he just got saved by TF from a painful and cruel death.

 

Twisted Fate didn't answer instantly. He fished his hat out of the water. Luckily it seemed to be in a completely fine state in comparison to the rest of his clothes. Despites this dive his shoes still smelled fishy, his vest and shirt were decorated with a significant great hole. He absolutely didn't want to think of his coat status.

 

He pushed his shirt aside and inspected the bullet hole. It wasn't a nice look, but it seemed to heal quite well. Of course there wouldn't even remain a single mark.

 

Graves saw his wound as well. "How... How could you survive that? Your heart...", asked Graves with a throaty voice. Twisted Fate could hear shock and confusion as well.

 

A normal human could have never ever survived a bullet straight through the heart. But he was not a normal human. That used to be different times, long ago.

 

"I'm immortal, Malcolm", answered Fate finally. "And my heart got stolen long, long ago." Then he drew his former partner close to himself and kissed him.

 

And Graves answered the kiss. So Twisted Fate was right. He loved Graves even before everything went south, but he never was sure if his feelings were requited. Also he wasn't the kind of person wearing his heart on his tongue, but now... the moment seemed to be right.

 

TF smiled slightly during the kiss. Around them there was chaos and nothing else. Wreckage and members of Gangplanks Ship were floating around. Here and there some little explosions could be seen and they could hear shots and shouts. They couldn't care less.

 

"How long...?", Malcolm started, when they parted finally

 

"An eternity", he answered and it seemed for him as he waited his whole life just for this one moment. And he actually did in some way.

 

Malcolm hold him in a tight embrace. Silently he whispered into Fates ear: "I love you too, Tobias."

 

Twisted Fate didn't see that coming. It send an pleasant shiver down his spine. "Wanna spend an eternity with me?", TF asked.

 

Malcolm nodded as an answer. Tobias pressed kisses down Graves neck, before he transformed him in an immortal creature of the night as well. Into a vampire.

 

Now they had the eternity for themselves.


End file.
